cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Derekica
|connectedresources = }} Derekica is a growing, developing, and aging nation at 642 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Derekica work diligently to produce Furs and Uranium as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. Derekica is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. The military of Derekica has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Derekica allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Derekica believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Derekica will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History of Derekica On 5/30/2006 Nintenderek established Derekica. He found people to move there, and became emperor of Derekica. Derekica was unaligned for much time. There were many accomplishments anyway though, including fighting in Great War 1 against NPO for his friend KasMage. He also was tech raided several times and survived, many of these tech raids were by Druid and the now famous President Jalen. Eventually, he put a protective barrier around the nation known as Peace Mode, but that effected the economy drastically. He knew there must be another way out. GOLD Eventually, Nintenderek found an alliance to join. He switch from the green team for the first time in 10 years, so the Yellow Team, and joined the Global Organization for Liberty and Defense. He got active quickly and made many new friends, but just as many enemies. The friends that deserve a mention here that he made in GOLD would be Comrade Korey, The Chosen One, American Clam, Lord Fire Pube, grobend123 and Jedi Master Yoda. Nintenderek was known for visiting the Ministry of Defense quite often, where he developed skill and tact at the defensive part of being a nation leader, and quite often helped out when his help was needed. Eventually, this got him into the Security Council of GOLD. In the Security Council, Nintenderek helped pass many acts, including the Viceroy act, and helped combine the MoIA and MoR to make the MoDA. He also argued with Howso regularly, and the two became known for disagreeing. Eventually, GOLD went to war with MEL. Derekica ate 3 nukes in the conflict for GOLD. Soon, right after, the The Unjust War broke out. Nintenderek voted against war, but Howso the premier had the final say and was all for it. So GOLD honored it's Mutual Defense Pact with Entente of The Rising Sun and went to war with Confederacy of Independent States and New Pacific Order. Nintenderek fought bravely, but eventually, the forces of the CIS and the NPO were too strong, so eventually, Nintenderek surrendered and Derekica was a POW nation for several days until he was allowed to form ROFL. ROFL Eventually, Nintenderek was freed from PoW status, and talked to his friends The Chosen One, American Clam, Lord Fire Pube, Grobend123 and Jedi Master Yoda and they went on to found a new alliance called Republican Organization For Liberty also known as ROFL. This is when Nintenderek and Derekica made a new friend, Schattenmann of Schloss Eggenberg. Nintenderek was elected President, with Lord Fire Pube as his vice president. Many things happened in ROFL, most of them insignificant. Lord Fire Pube eventually resigned and joined Alpha Omega and so The Chosen One was made vice president. Eventually, Comrade Korey, whom had gone on to become Tri in Purge approached Nintenderek of Derekica about merging Purge and ROFL and Nintenderek agreed. Purge Purge was a very friendly alliance. Nintenderek became Chief advisor right away with all the government members whom he picked getting government positions in Purge. CK, Oreo and AnthonyK were the Tri and Nintenderek made friends with all of them quite quickly, regardless of past relations with any of them. Nintenderek developed a reputation for giving advice when needed and giving good advice. He didn't actively participate in the Purge government besides that until the Purge Imperium took place. Purge Imperium On January 21, in response to growing discontentment between The Phoenix Federation and Purge, and plans regarding an uncondoned merger between Vox Populi and Purge. The Phoenix Federation declared Purge a Regent and Oreo was replaced with surrogate leader OBM, Oreo having left of her own accord earlier that day. The Purge Charter was to be suspended for a term of one month, and an embargo was placed on members leaving the alliance for a span of 30 days. On January 22 however, one day after the embargo was laid down on Purge. The government of Purge was (according to Comrade Korey himself) couped by The Phoenix Federation, who instilled Kharn420 to replace the incompetence that made up the Triumvirate of Purge. Comrade Korey in response shut down the forums and the IRC, claiming they had been taken over by The Phoenix Federation. Schloss, the Minister of War, declared off-site the Purge Forums that all nations were to enter peace mode and DEFCON 1. Slayer99 damned the action, declaring that Comrade Korey and Oreo had sealed the doom of Purge, and that all efforts were an attempt to save the forty remaining nations left. (It should be noted that all of this was copied from the Purge Wiki page) After the Triumvirate of purge was replace by the Kharn420 and Schloss as vice emperors, the pair wanted to build purge a new, and thus the Purge Imperium was made. With the help of LTerminus, the threesome would make a new charter and appoint the first purge senate, which included themselves and Xyhuang, and Nintenderek. The first order of business for the new senate was to elect one of themselves, as the first emperor of The Purge Imperium. After some controversy, Schattenmann was elected the first emperor of The Purge Imperium on February the 3rd 2008. Although Nintenderek didn't win the election, this was a personal victory for him as well, having watched Schattenman develop over the months, and having been the first one to welcome him into the family. Purge Imperium, the final incarnation of Purge, officially disbanded on February 15, 2008. This grave decision was made in consideration of several factors, those being: The radical loss of experienced members from which to draw a capable government - a braindrain, inability to procure protection independent of The Phoenix Federation, lack of member activity, and aggressive external spy operations signalling imminent war. Browncoats Soon after all of this, Nintenderek joined his friend Schattenmann in the Browncoats alliance. While in ROFL, they were the first alliance ROFL ToAed with, and Nintenderek had fond thoughts for Browncoats, plus they were there when Purge needed them. Two days after Nintenderek joined, he was made a confederate, and was promoted to Director of Education. Several weeks later, he ran for MoD of Browncoats and won. During his time there, he helped take care of several small defensive problems and reorganized the defense system. However, he would then later be involved in the The Shadow Conspiracy and the Bubblegum war. He would lead the military of Browncoats during this time, and also served as Prime Minister for several hours after surrender. However, having kept the events a secret, Nintenderek, along with Durim, was expelled from Browncoats. Break On April 29, 2008, Nintenderek started a long break, which would let him get away and take care of stuff in his RL. He would later return to Cybernations after much convincing from several old friends from ROFL. SOAP After coming out of his break, Nintenderek joined old friends in SOAP. However, much of the government was inactive in SOAP, and Nintenderek would end up doing much of the work to a point where he was eventually accused of throwing a coup. After explaining the situation to Mhawk, leader of Elysium at the time they eventually understood. After several small power struggles involving Nintenderek and h4xxor, former member of the Trium who had gone completely inactive, Nintenderek eventually decided to leave SOAP. APP Nintenderek then went to APP for three days, not wanting to be involved in the future conflict known as The War of the Coalition unless for the right side. Nintenderek got the chance to fight for the Friends before Infra side of teh war. Vox Populi When Vox Populi (2nd) was founded, Nintenderek knew several of the founders from conversations on IRC and immediately joined. He helped with several wars and several other misc. operations. He eventually ran in the elections for Senator and was elected in the first senate of Vox Pouli. He would serve 1 term and help create the charter and would then not run in the next term. He continues to serve Vox Populi today. Ambassadorships Derekica does much diplomatic work for Browncoats. Elephant Graveyard Nintenderek visits the Elephant Graveyard embassy regularly, always in a good mood and updating on his alliance FAN Nintenderek has access to the Vox Populi embassy at FAN Past Ambassadorships from when Nintenderek was in other alliances. Confederacy of Independent States Alpha Omega Browncoats Purge TRUST The Order of Halsa Thunder Cox SOAP Recources Derekica holds the natural recources of Furs and Uranium and is always looking for trades from his own color sphere. Currently he is on the Brown Sphere of Trade. Category:Vox Populi